Escaping my Demons
by breanna.gray.73
Summary: This fanfiction is another take on how Loren and Eddie meet. They are friends trying to help each other escape the demons of their pasts. Will they end up together or will their past demons get in the way? I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I had this great idea for a story! So I just had to write it! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1 – Dark Pasts**

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But that's nothing new, yeah yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say sorry like the angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground_

"Wow that song is going to be a hit!"

Eddie smiled at his dad, "You really think so?"

"Yeah but this is a whole different image for you are you ready for this?"

Eddie looked at his father and saw concern. He knew his dad was just trying to help but he didn't want to be pitied anymore. "Yeah I'm sure, but I got to get going."

Max smirked, "Are you heading to Aroma?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Max raised his eyebrows, "It means you have been hanging out at this café watching and talking to this girl and you haven't even gotten her number."

Eddie sighed, "Dad it has only been a month since I broke up with Chloe I'm not ready for anything. Loren is just someone I talk to for advice that's all."

Max shook his head, "Oh please she is more than that."

Eddie glared, "No she isn't she is just a casual friend pop nothing else."

Max raised his hands in defense, "Alright Ed just trying to help."

"I know but I can't talk about that stuff right now. Do you know how much I loved Chloe? I was going to spend the rest of my life with her and I found out she lied about who she was and she had been using me and cheating on me the whole time. You don't know what it feels like to have somebody who you thought loved you never did. It was just you all a long."

Max heard the devastation in his son's voice. He really was broken by this girl and there was nothing he could do about it. "I know son I'm sorry."

Eddie just nodded, "I got to go."

Max watched as Eddie walked out of the apartment.

…

Eddie walked into the café and saw Loren wiping off the counter. She looked up and saw him and smiled. Her smile always took his breath away and made the darkness around him dissipate. He sat down at a table waiting for her to get off her shift. He thought back to the day he first met Loren.

_Eddie had just come into the café after he had been driving all night. He had just broken up with Chloe the night before and he felt as if his entire world had collapsed. He sat down at a booth and slid down. Loren had walked up to the booth. _

"_Can I get you something?"_

"_Yeah how about a new life?"_

_Loren looked at him confused but then understanding filled her face. "Your life can't be that bad. I heard this quote once. There is never a bad day just a bad moment in a day. Don't let a bad moment ruin all the good things that happen."_

_Eddie had taken off his sunglasses in surprise. She was so wise was all he could think. It shocked him even more that there was recognition in her eyes when she saw him but she didn't completely freak like most girls did when they met Eddie Duran. "Thank you."_

_She smiled, "Of course. Now how about I get you a shake on the house and you can tell me all about this awful life of yours?"_

_Eddie smiled as the girl walked away._

Loren slid into the booth across from him shaking him out of his thoughts. "How are you?"

Eddie smiled slightly, "Alright, I wrote this new song and I want you to hear it. Loren nodded, as Eddie took off his sunglasses and pressed play on his phone."

Loren moved her head along with the melody. When it finished she smiled, "That was amazing Eddie." Loren stood up and held out her hand, "Come on I want to show you something."

Eddie took her hand and let Loren lead him out of the Café.

…

Loren drove through a suburban neighborhood in Tarzana. She pulled off the side of the road across from a house and looked at it. Eddie looked at the house, "What are we looking at?"

Loren looked at him and Eddie could see that her eyes were wet. "That was the house I grew up in."

Eddie looked at the house again, "Did you move?"

Loren laughed, "I wish. My dad left me and my mom when I was four. It was really hard we struggling with it for a long time and I still struggle with it. Well a little over six months ago it started to get really bad, my mom started getting depressed and drinking. She had eloped with this awful man and one day she decided she couldn't take it anymore and she killed herself. I found her the next morning and as soon as the guy find out that married her he took the house and gave me thirty days to move out. So I work at the café to pay for an apartment."

Eddie looked at her shocked Loren was such a happy optimistic person. He would have never guessed that something like that had happened to her. He didn't respond he just pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so sorry Lo. I am always here for you."

Loren sniffed still holding him tightly, "Eddie you're my best friend. When all this happened I pushed everyone away even my best friend Melissa."

Eddie hugged her tighter, "I will always be here for you Lo. But I don't want you living by yourself. I want you to move into the guest room at my place."

Loren looked at him surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys like this story! I like the different vibe that it has. Anyways keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 2 – Old Pains**

Loren looked at Eddie and smirked, "No I can't do that."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Come on Lo it's not weird unless you make it weird."

Loren sighed, "Fine but only if you let me pay rent."

Eddie shook his head immediately, "Nope not going to happen."

"Eddie!"

Eddie looked at her, "Lo it's not going to happen you do enough for me already let me do this for you."

Loren laughed, "I'm not going to win this am I?"

Eddie smiled, "No and if you don't agree I am going to find out where you live and move all your stuff to my place anyway."

Loren sighed in frustration, "Fine you win!"

Eddie smiled broadly and kissed her on the cheek. Loren rolled her eyes and put the car in drive. Leaving the house she grew up in behind.

…

Loren was sitting on the bed in Eddie's guestroom. He had left because he had a meeting with his manager. She couldn't believe she was living in Eddie Duran's guestroom. It was all weird not because he was Eddie Duran she had gotten over that. It was just that she was living with her best friend who happened to be a guy. She just hoped that being with each other so much wouldn't cause any problems. She straightened up the rest of her stuff then started to grab her stuff to head to class when there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door and saw a man standing there. She recognized him immediately as Max Duran Eddie's father.

Max looked at Loren and smiled, "You must be Loren."

Loren smiled, "That's me you must be Max Eddie's dad."

"That's me! I just stopped by to talk to Eddie."

"Oh Eddie isn't here right now he is at a meeting with his manager. But come in make yourself comfortable."

Max smiled at Loren's nervousness. He walked in and saw Loren had her bag. "Oh were you just leaving."

Loren looked confused then realized she had her bag, "I have class. But I don't have to leave for a few minutes."

"Good! Come sit by me we have never officially talked." Max sat down and patted the spot next to him. Loren smiled and sat down next to him, "So Loren where do you go to school?"

"UCLA"

"Oh that's a good school. What's your major?"

"I'm doing nursing."

"You seem like the nurse type."

Loren laughed, "What do you mean?"

Max laughed, "I mean you seem like you love to help people. I know that you have helped Eddie which is a big deal to me."

Loren smiled, "It's no problem, I love Eddie he is my best friend I would do anything for him."

Max smiled, "I'm glad."

Eddie walked into the apartment and saw Max sitting with Loren and was immediately worried Max had said something. "Pop what brings you here?"

Max looked up at Eddie, "I came to talk to you. Luckily I caught this beautiful young lady before she left."

Loren smiled as she stood up to leave. "I have class I will be back later." Eddie nodded Loren pecked him on the cheek. "Bye Max it was nice to meet you!"

Max smiled, "Same stop by MK some time I would love to see you again!" Loren nodded as she shut the door behind her. "Wow that girl is great Eddie."

Eddie raised his eyebrows, "Nothing is going on pop. She was living in a crappy studio apartment and I didn't want her living alone so I had her move in here."

Max rolled his eyes, "Please Eddie if you don't have any feelings towards that girl I am seriously going to start questioning your mental state."

Eddie laughed.

…

Loren was looking at a paper when she crashed into someone in the hallway both of their books went flying. Loren winced, "I'm so sorry!" she started picking up the books she looked up and saw her old friend Melissa Sanders looking down at her in shock. "Mel…"

"Loren… I haven't seen you since… graduation." Loren was relieved that Mel hadn't said since your mom died.

Loren immediately started thinking about the last time she saw Melissa.

_She was at the police station still talking to the police about Nora's mental state when she saw Melissa_ _run in. She thought she would be relieved at the sight of her friend but she was emotionally empty._

_Mel waited until after she was done then rushed over and hugged her tightly. Loren limply hugged her back. "Lo are you okay? I can't believe this happened. I mean it is so unlike her. I can't believe she is gone. You need to come stay with me. Then we can figure everything out after the funeral…"_

_Loren just zoned out as Melissa kept blabbering on. She heard Melissa saying her name and snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Lo are you okay?"_

_Loren looked at her without emotion, "I'm fine."_

_Mel looked at her concerned, "No you're not. Lo talk to me…"_

_Loren was suddenly angry, "I don't want to talk! I'm done talking! What does talking do?! I talked to my mom everyday and she still committed suicide! Nothing can make this better! No words can make this better! My mom is dead! You don't know how this feels!"_

_Mel flinched at Loren's biting tone, "Lo please…"_

"_No just leave me alone." Loren shoved past her and walked away._

Loren looked into Melissa's eyes and the pain from that day not only from losing her mom but her best friend too flared in her chest. She felt like her heart was in her throat she couldn't talk. She suddenly looked down and hurriedly rushed past. She could hear Mel calling after her but all she could do was run as the tears fell down her face.

…

Loren was working her shift at the café. She was closing tonight. Eddie was sitting on the floor behind the counter so people couldn't see him writing in his song book. Loren heard the door open and looked up seeing Phil Sanders walk in. The sadness from earlier flared through her as she saw him, he reminded her of Melissa.

Phil walked up, "We need to talk."

Loren looked at him weirdly, "What would we have to talk about? I haven't seen you for almost a year." Phil just looked at her with his eyebrows raised so Loren walked around the counter taking off her apron. Eddie stood up but Phil didn't notice him he was too focused on Loren. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you ran away from my sister again today." Loren flinched at his statement she could only shake her head. "You know all you did was remind her of that day nine months ago!"

Loren had tears streaming down her face, "And you think I didn't?! I didn't mean to run into her! I ran because I couldn't handle facing her!"

Loren started sobbing, Eddie then stepped forward in between them and shoved Phil away. "You need to leave!" Eddie had pulled Loren close and she was sobbing in his chest. Phil was so stunned he just left without another word.

…

Mel looked up and saw Phil walk into the house. "Where were you?"

"I went to talk to Loren."

Mel jumped up, "What?! Why would you do that?"

"I was just trying to protect you!"

"Yeah well you ruined my chances with fixing things with her now!"

Phil looked at her confused, "Fixed things she deserted you!"

"No she didn't! If Lisa had killed herself and Gus had left and I didn't have you, I would have done the same thing she did. I would have pushed everyone away. Yes she should have tried to talk to me later but I didn't try to talk to her. We are both at fault!"

Phil sighed, "Look I'm sorry. But to tell you the truth she doesn't hate you, she may hate me now thought."

Mel shook her head, "Loren doesn't hate anyone."

"That's not even the weirdest thing…" Mel raised her eyebrows before he continued, "A guy stepped in between us I didn't recognize him until his hood fell down… It was Eddie Duran."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm having trouble with getting inspiration for my other stories but don't worry the chapters will come soon once I get it. **

**Chapter 3 – Awkward**

Loren was sitting on the couch by Eddie. He took her hand, "How do you feel with Mel and Phil showing up into your life again?"

Loren look down at their hands she rubbed her thumb along Eddie's hand thinking. "Well it's as if something has opened up inside me. I can't just let it go now you know? I have to get closure whatever that may be."

Eddie looked at her, "Well whatever that closure is I will support you in it."

"Thank you. There is nothing I can do about it right now. I am going to head up to bed." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs.

…

Loren was walking down the hall when she saw Melissa standing there as if she had been waiting. "Loren! Do you have time to talk?"

Loren looked at her hesitantly, "Umm sure."

They walked over to a table in the commons area, and sat in silence for awhile.

Melissa finally spoke up, "Umm I'm sorry about Phil confronting you. I want you to know I don't think anything is your fault and I didn't send him."

Loren looked at her and smiled slightly, "It's alright. He was just trying to protect you. I understood why he did." Melissa looked at her shocked, "What?"

Melissa shook her head, "Nothing it's just that… You're different."

Loren looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You are just so grown up and you seem happier almost."

Loren smiled, "I am happy, yes I still struggle with what happened, but I still have to live my life and keep moving forward."

"Can I ask you something?" Loren nodded, Mel continued, "Was it really Eddie Duran at the café last night?"

Loren smirked, "Yeah Eddie and I met a few months ago I stay at his place in his guest room. It was really nice of him to help me out."

Melissa looked at her, "He obviously cares about you."

Loren nodded, "I care about him too. He is my best friend." Loren looked at her phone. "I got to go Eddie asked if I would go to an interview with him. It was nice seeing you again." Melissa smiled and nodded. Loren started to walk away but stopped and turned towards Melissa. "Mel I'm sorry for everything. I hurt you and I will always regret that."

Loren walked away and Mel watched her go in surprise she hadn't expected her to say that.

…

"So Eddie there are some rumors that you have a new girl," Eddie watched as pictures of him with Loren just walking down the street or driving or something.

Eddie smiled, "Well I can clear that up. That is my best friend Loren Tate. We met a few months ago."

The interviewer looked disappointed, "So you guys are just friends?"

"As of now yes."

The interviewer perked up, "So that means there is a chance in the future that you guys will be a couple?"

Eddie just laughed, "Next question."

The interviewer laughed and they went on with the interviewer. After the interview Eddie walked offset and saw Loren smirking at him. Eddie looked at her, "What?"

"You just don't know how to answer questions about me do you?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh whatever but its good thing we aren't dating you wouldn't be able to handle me."

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Loren just smirked and nodded. Eddie engulfed her in a giant bear hug lifting her off the ground and tickling her. She started laughing, "Eddie stop!"

…

Loren was sitting on the couch doing her homework when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Loren its Phil"

"Oh what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day and I wanted to invite you to a family barbeque that we are having this weekend."

"Oh… I don't know Phil…"

"Look Mel wants you to come too and I know Lisa and Gus want to see you. Please come?"

Loren sighed, "Umm alright… when?"

"Our house, 1 o'clock on Saturday, thanks Loren."

Loren said goodbye and hung up and sighed. Eddie looked up at her and smiled, "Everything okay?"

Loren smiled, "Phil just asked me to come to their family barbeque on Saturday."

Eddie set down his laptop, "That's good right?"

Loren shrugged, "I don't know… I am just worried it's going to be awkward."

"Well I have to go to the recording studio tomorrow when is it at?"

"One"

"Ok well why don't I go to the recording studio at one and it should only take me an hour and pick you up at two then you don't have to be there long?"

Loren smiled, "Thank you."

Eddie nodded as lifted his computer back onto his lap.

…

Loren was sitting in the car with Eddie staring at the Sanders home. "I don't know if I can do this Eddie."

Eddie looked at her and grabbed her hand "Yes you can. You are a strong independent girl you can do is."

Loren smiled hesitantly, "Two o'clock?"

Eddie nodded Loren squeezed his hand one last time and then got out. She walked up to the door hesitantly. She knocked and Mel opened the door with her sassy smile that caused Loren to have a strong feeling of déjà vu. She turned and waved to Eddie. He waved and drove away.

"Was that Eddie? He isn't going to join us."

"Uh no he had to go to the recording studio today."

"Oh well come in."

Loren went in. She looked around it was still the same as before. She remembered when she used to just walk into the house and they would always rush up to Mel's room to watch movies or they would record each other doing silly things. She glanced over and saw Mel watching her with a similar expression. Loren realized today was not only hard for her but Mel as well.

Lisa walked in and immediately went up to Loren pulling her into a hug. "Loren it's so good to see you!"

Loren smiled, "It's good to see you too."

"How have you been holding up?"

Loren sighed but then smiled, "I'm doing better than I was before just focusing on school and work right now."

Lisa nodded, "Well I'm glad you could join us."

Loren smiled they talked for a while and ate. Loren didn't feel comfortable she was just on edge. When Eddie sent her a text saying he was outside she wanted to scream in relief. "I'm sorry I have to go. Eddie is outside."

Gus spoke up, "Tell him to come in for a second we want to meet him."

Loren nodded she went over and opened the front door and motioned for Eddie to come in. When he walked up to the door he looked at her confused. She leaned up and whispered in his ear about everything and he nodded. She then pushed open the door and he stepped in.

Lisa and Gus stepped forward and shook his head. Followed by Phil who seemed a little off about it, Mel blushed brightly when she shook his head which made Loren jealous. She didn't like it when girls flirted with Eddie. Eddie saw Loren's discomfort and rested his arm along her shoulders pulling her closer.

Eddie smiled, "It was nice to meet you all." Loren and Eddie said goodbye and walked out.

She looked over at him as they walked to the car. "I'm not doing that again."

Eddie laughed, "That bad huh?"

"Next time how about you come with me?"

Eddie smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am just having inspiration flow from this story so I am really excited!**

**Chapter 4 – Commitment Issues**

Loren was cleaning off the counter of the café when she saw Phil walk in. Loren sighed she could not get away from the Sanders, "Hey Phil can I get you something?"

"No I came to talk to you about something."

Loren sighed, "Okay well I got to finish cleaning up could you switch the sign to close?" Phil went and flipped the sign. Loren took off her apron and started stacking the chairs on the tables. Phil started helping her. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well first off how are things going for you?"

"Good just balancing work and school."

"Things are good with Eddie?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason… So you guys are just friends?"

Loren sighed and turned to look at Phil, "What are you getting at?"

"I was wondering if you want to go out sometime…"

Loren looked at him surprised, "Oh… Umm…"

"If you don't want to its okay…"

Loren's head was spinning I mean she didn't have a reason to say no did she? Suddenly Eddie popped into her mind. Well they were just friends right? "Sure Phil I would love to go. When were you thinking?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon we could get some lunch?"

Loren smiled, "Sounds great."

Phil smiled and he left shortly afterward. Loren sat down at a booth with her face in her hands. There was no reason why she should feel bad about going on this date with Phil but she did. But at the same time Eddie and her were just friends maybe this just showed that it was time for her to rethink her living arrangement.

…

Max was pulling the barstools of the bar when he saw Loren walk in. "Loren! How are you? I was wondering when you would take me up on my offer of visiting me."

Loren smiled, "I'm good I came for some advice. Eddie has told me all about your great advice."

Max smiled, "Well I'm not going to lie I do give pretty good advice."

Loren laughed she sat down on one of the barstools Max sat next to her. "So I was closing the café last night and Phil stopped by. He is the brother of a girl I used to be friends with."

"Oh right Eddie told me about that situation."

Loren nodded, "Well anyway he said he needed to talk to me and he kept asking weird questions like how things are going and how are things with Eddie and are you guys just friends."

Max sighed, "Poor guy, sounds like a lovesick puppy."

Loren rubbed her face, "Yeah so I was just like what are you trying to say Phil and he asked me out…"

Max looked at her, "And what did you say?"

"Well this is where I needed the advice. I didn't know what to say and for some reason Eddie popped into my head. But we are just friends right? So I thought it was stupid of me to doubt that he would care if I went out with him."

"When did you start having these thoughts about Eddie?"

Loren suddenly seemed thoughtful, "Well I never thought about until I got asked out because I mean it had just been me and Eddie for awhile but we are just friends so it was ridiculous for me to think that way."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah I think it's best for me to just move on with my life because he doesn't feel that way."

Max nodded and was thoughtful, "I guess you gave yourself your own advice."

Loren laughed, "I couldn't have done it without you thank you Max."

Loren gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked out to go get ready for her date.

Max was sitting down at the bar staring into space when Eddie walked in. "Hey pops what's up?"

Max looked at him and smacked him up the side the head. "You are an idiot!"

Eddie looked at him shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"Loren is going on a date and it's your fault!"

Eddie didn't look happy, "What?!"

"Yeah she came and told me Phil asked her out!"

Eddie glared, "I hate Phil! Why would she go out with him?"

Max looked at him, "She told me she almost turned him down because of you. But she realized nothing was going to happen with you guys so she should just go for it. Was she right?"

Eddie sighed, "I don't know pop!"

Max sighed, "Well it looks to me like you are too late son you already lost her."

Eddie clenched his jaw, "No that's not going to happen."

Eddie just turned and rushed out of MK before Max could respond.

…

Mel was watching her brother pace back and forth nervously. "Phil will you just relax it's only a date nothing serious."

"Yeah but I like her Mel it's different."

Mel looked at him worried, "Phil don't get your hopes up."

Phil stopped pacing and looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Mel sighed, "Well her best friend is Eddie Duran. I'm sorry but if someone asked me out but then Eddie Duran asked me out I'm sorry but I would choose the rock star."

"Wow thanks for the confidence boost Mel. And I talked to Loren she said they were just friends."

"Yes but I have seen them together Phil. It's not just a friend friendship it's a more than friends' friendship."

Phil shook his head, "No you are wrong. I got to get going."

Phil left a worried Mel behind as he walked out the door.

…

Loren had just finished curling her hair when she heard the door slam. She grabbed her jacket and headed down she saw Eddie pacing back and forth visibly upset.

Eddie looked up and saw Loren and was even more upset she looked amazing she was wearing tight jeans, boots and a tank top and she was putting on her leather jacket. She looked at him confused, "Eddie are you okay?"

"No I'm not."

Loren walked over to him, "Well what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with Phil?"

Loren was taken aback, "You say Phil like it's some disease."

Eddie raised his eyebrows, "He might as well be."

Loren looked at him shocked, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I don't like Phil!"

"Since when do you hate Phil you have never said anything before!"

"It means I don't like that you are going out with him!"

Loren just stared at him, "Eddie you can't be mad about that."

"Why not?"

"Because we are just friends you can't be mad if I go out with a guy when we are just friends!"

"Well the fact that you are going out with Phil is bothering me and I don't like that it's bothering me!"

"You have never said anything about this before! Did you just assume I would stay single all my life and just live here and be at your beck and call whenever you needed me?"

"No but…"

"But what Eddie if you like me and don't want me dating other guys you should have told me!"

"I…I…"

"I know Eddie you are scared of commitment! I'm not a supermodel I know and I never will be! I'm not the Eddie Duran image!"

"Loren that's not what I am thinking!"

"Look I have a date I have to go."

Loren walked out slamming the door behind her. Eddie went and banged his fist against the door before he slid down to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Fate**

"So basically I am over distributing. But my dad is training me hands on so I can take over the business in about ten years." Phil smiled at Loren but he noticed she was just nodding along staring off into space. She hadn't even touched her food. "Loren are you okay?"

Loren looked up dazed, "Huh? Yeah I'm fine… So what were you saying?" Phil gave her a look and she sighed and half smiled, "I'm sorry Phil but I don't think I can do this."

Phil gave her a knowing look, "Its Eddie isn't it?"

Loren looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry but he told me he had feelings for me and even though he is the biggest idiot and has the worst timing of anybody I have ever known I am crazy about him. And it wasn't right of me to have even accepted your offer when I knew I felt this way."

Phil smiled and squeezed her hand, "its okay Loren I am not going to stand in the way of something that truly will make you happy. You have been through so much you deserve it. He makes you happy?"

Loren smiled, "Yes he does. Thank you Phil for everything." Loren leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she rushed out of the café.

…

Eddie was lying on the couch when someone knocked. He rubbed his face and stood up opening the door. Loren was standing there. "You know I really hate you." She suddenly jumped into his arms and started kissing him. Eddie pulled her closer closing the door behind them. She pulled away, "I mean I really hate you." Eddie smiled and pulled her in again kissing her fiercely.

Eddie went to kiss her again but she stopped him. "Eddie I need to know where we stand."

"I don't want you to be with anyone but me. You were right I do have commitment issues ever since Chloe I didn't think I could ever find someone else. You came into my life so unexpected and you cared about me for me."

"But Eddie I'm not a Chloe I don't look like a supermodel I can never be like her."

"I don't want you to be anything like Chloe I want to be with you even with all your weird quirks and some of your really irritating habits."

Loren smacked him, "Hey!"

"You love me!"

"No I hate you!" Eddie started kissing her neck, "I could have been on a date right now… But then you made it impossible for any other guy to compare." Eddie trailed kisses up her neck until she pulled him into a kiss.

"I can't believe you actually went on a date with Phil!"

Loren looked at him, "Well he asked me! I can't just say no!"

"Loren you can say no if you don't want to do something."

Loren raised her eyebrows, "So what if I didn't want to kiss you could I say no?"

Eddie laughed, "Oh please I am the best kisser that would never happen."

Loren smirked, "Prove it."

Eddie kissed her passionately he pulled away after a minute leaving her breathless. "So?"

Loren blushed, "Well I can't argue with that."

Eddie smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

…

Loren was lying next to Eddie on the couch with her head resting on his chest. She looked up at him and he leaned in giving her a kiss and snapped a picture. She pulled away, "What are you doing?"

Eddie smirked he lifted his phone up and loaded it onto Instagram captioning it _"Finally got the girl of dreams! I can't believe I am so lucky!"_

Loren smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. "You are lucky. You know you have the worst timing of anyone I know."

Eddie laughed, "Well I guess I am so thick headed it had to take the thought of losing you to get me to admit how I really feel."

Loren looked at him, "How did that feel?"

Eddie looked into her eyes, "It was like my heart had been ripped out of my chest." Loren rubbed her thumb along his cheek and gave him a soft kiss. "Lo I am never going to feel like that again."

Loren sighed, "I hope not because you are the only one that I can count on. I couldn't stand losing you."

"Oh baby that will never happen." Eddie kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around.

…

Mel picked up her phone for the thousandth time. She had seen Eddie's Instagram post of him and Loren. It was the cutest thing ever. But she knew she needed to do something for Loren. Loren had given up on her dream and it was her job to make it better. She looked up Eddie's building name and grabbed her keys she needed to talk to him.

…

The phone rang interrupting Loren and Eddie he leaned over and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Duran its Jeffery. I have a young lady down here. She says she needs to speak to you."

"Who is it?"

"Ms. Mel Sanders."

Eddie looked at Loren, "Umm I will be right down." Eddie hung up the phone and turned to Loren. "I will be right back."

Loren looked at him, "Okay… Is everything alright?"

He smiled and gave her a kiss, "Yeah everything is fine. Be right back."

Eddie got off the elevator and saw Melissa standing by the counter she saw him and rushed over. "I need to show you something. There is something about Loren that you don't know."

Eddie looked at her worriedly, "What is it?"

Mel motioned to a couch. She pulled out her laptop and clicked play on a video. Eddie watched as Loren came on the screen playing the guitar.

_They tell me it's nice this time of year_

_Down on earth_

_But my head's been in the clouds I'm acting weird_

_I'm lost for words_

_Falling like the stars _

_I'm falling fast and hard_

_For something out of reach_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream _

_Ooh_

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room_

_A smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be mars_

_Never been bound by gravity_

_But I am now_

_You have made a human out of me_

_And pulled me down_

_Falling like the stars_

_I'm falling fast and hard_

_For something I can't reach_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream _

_Ooh_

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room_

_A smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be mars_

_Oh, might as well be mars_

_Might as well be another galaxy_

_Calling long distance from a star_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream ooh_

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room _

_A smile away fells miles from where you are_

_Might as well be mars _

_Might as well be mars _

_Might as well be mars…_

Mel closed the laptop Eddie sat there speechless. "She never told me she sang or wrote her own stuff."

Mel sighed, "That was the last time she did. Her mom died a few days after that and as far as I know she hasn't written since."

"Thank you for telling me Mel."

"Of course I just want to make sure she still makes her dream come true."

"You really are a good friend. Don't give up on her yet."

"Oh of course not I will never give up on that girl she is to special. By the way Eddie did you know that was the song she was going to enter into your contest but she never got the chance and I didn't have the heart to do it after everything that happened."

"Wow I can't believe that she was going to be in my contest."

Mel smiled, "It's always been her dream. Help her make it a reality."

Eddie nodded he was about to say something when he heard Loren say his name from behind. He turned and saw a confused Loren standing there. She walked up and put her hands on his shoulders and smiled at Mel. "How are you?"

Mel smiled, "I'm good. I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch with me tomorrow between classes."

Loren smiled, "Of course I would love too."

Mel nodded she stood up and headed for the door but stopped and turned to look at them, "You guys are really cute together. I'm happy for you."

**Mars by Brittany Underwood aka Loren Tate**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry I can't believe the craziness that has happened the past few weeks! I finally get to sit down and write and since it is thanksgiving I thought I should do a thanksgiving chapter. By the way I decided I wanted Eddie's mom to be alive in this one since I have never done that before!**

**Chapter 6 – Thanksgiving Eve**

"Eddie you are such an amazing guy for wanting to do this but no!"

Eddie looked at her pleadingly, "Loren please you are such an amazing singer! Mel told me it was your dream."

Loren sat down next to him grabbing his hand. "It was, and maybe at one point I will be a singer. But right now I am not ready. I am not strong enough to face the criticism you face every day and having people watch every move I make."

Eddie sighed, "Babe if you are going to be dating me I am afraid you will be in the public eye a lot."

Loren smiled, "Yes but you are worth it."

"So shouldn't your dream be worth it?"

"Eddie!"

"Babe!"

Loren laughed, "Look give it time fate will work itself out."

Eddie smiled, "Only for you."

Loren leaned in and kissed him softly. "I got to get to school."

Eddie held her close, "Only if you come to thanksgiving dinner."

Loren sighed, "Eddie we have only been a couple for like a day."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Yes but I have known you for like three months! My mom makes the best thanksgiving dinner and she would be crushed if you didn't come. Please…" Eddie pulled her into a kiss. He kept kissing her as she spoke.

"Eddie… I can't… You're being ridiculous… Eddie…. FINE…"

Eddie kissed her one last time, "You are the best."

Loren rolled her eyes and stood up leaving, "Yeah, yeah whatever!" Eddie laughed as Loren shut the door behind her.

…

Loren slid across from Mel in the commons area at the school. She had just got in from outside where dozens of paparazzi had been snapping pictures of her. Even students were snapping pictures of her. Mel smiled at her. "Looks like people are having a field day over you."

Loren laughed, "Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Sorry I kind of interrupted your day yesterday."

Loren half-smiled, "It's alright I'm confused by why you showed Eddie the video."

Mel looked at her, "That boy is crazy about you and would do anything for you. I knew if I told him about your dream he would help you reach it."

Loren sighed, "Look I appreciate what you are trying to do. But it's my life and as of right now that dream is not in the cards and I don't want to use Eddie's fame to make it a reality if I ever decide to follow that dream I want to do it on my own not because I know Eddie."

Mel looked confused, "But he wants to help."

"I know he does. But I have to do things on my own not depend on people to do it for me. He understands that that dream is not in the cards right now and we are moving on."

Mel made a face that showed that she disagreed but changed the subject, "So are you joining anyone for thanksgiving?"

"Yeah Eddie's mom is doing this huge spread and Eddie told me she would be hugely disappointed if I didn't come. Plus Eddie knows exactly how to get what he wants." Mel laughed, Loren's phone started buzzing. "One second I have to take this."

Loren walked away from the table. "Hello?"

"Loren! This is Katy Duran Eddie's mom!"

"Hi how are you?"

"I'm fantastic, though disappointed because I have yet to meet you."

Loren smiled, "Yeah Eddie is so thrilled for me to meet you."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to stop by today and help me with some pies before thanksgiving tomorrow."

"I would love too."

"Great I will see you at MK in an hour?"

"Sounds great see you then"

Loren hung up and walked over to where Mel was. "I have to go that was Katy she needs my help with some stuff for tomorrow."

Mel nodded, "Yeah I understand, new family comes first right?"

Loren winced, and just nodded before she walked away.

…

Loren walked into MK and saw Max bringing a box in from the back. "Loren! It's good to see you!"

Loren smiled, "Hi Max it's good to see you too. Is Katy here?"

"Yeah she is right upstairs."

"Thanks."

Max smiled at her before he walked back towards the storage room. Loren walked upstairs and paused before she knocked. A woman with curly thick brown hair opened the door and smiled when she saw her. "Loren I'm so glad you could make it! Come in!" Katy practically yanked her into the apartment.

They walked into the kitchen and Katy was pulling her hair up in a ponytail. "So Loren do you know how to make pies?"

Loren smiled, "Yeah my mom taught me I only know her secret recipe though."

Katy clapped her hands excitedly, "Will you teach me?"

"Of course I would love to." Katy smiled and started grabbing stuff out of the cupboards to get ready.

As they were working on the pie crusts Katy spoke, "So Eddie told me he convinced you to come… If I'm not being too nosey why did you not want to?"

Loren sighed and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear leaving a trail of flour along her face. "It's not that I didn't want to come. I mean I wanted to meet you, but thanksgiving is just a hard this year. My mom used to make this huge spread even though it was just me and her and we would go and donate the leftovers to the homeless shelter down the street. It's just hard because she is not here this year and I miss her."

Katy smiled and put her floured hand on Loren's shoulder. "Oh sweetheart… We are going to make this the best thanksgiving. It will be in memory of the amazing Nora Tate who I think I would have liked."

Loren smiled, "She would have loved you. She was a big fan of MK she used to blast it in the house and would dance around singing into a hairbrush." Loren blushed, "Oh she is probably cursing me now for telling you that!" They both laughed.

"Well she seems like an amazing lady. I have some hard shoes to fill. Hopefully she'll help me." Loren began to tear up at Katy's statement. Katy pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. They pulled away and laughed again because they were now both covered in flour.

They were finishing up the pies and putting them in the oven when Eddie walked in with Max. He smiled at the sight of them. He walked up and gave his mom a big squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "How are you ma?"

Katy smiled, "Fantastic! How could I not be after spending the day with this girl?" Katy squeezed her hand.

Eddie was responding to his mom but was looking only at Loren when he spoke which made Katy smile. "She is amazing isn't she?" Loren blushed making Eddie smile he leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss.

Max clapped his hands making the pair jump. "Why don't I fix us up some dinner my treat?"

Katy smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left the kitchen dragging Loren with her. "Let's go get cleaned up." They went into Katy's room and she pulled out a box from the top of the closet. "These are from when I was young I'm sure they will fit you." She dug through the box and found some clothes for her and grabbed new clothes for herself. They changed and freshened up before they went back out. Katy whispered in Loren's ear, "By the way when Max says dinner he means breakfast. He can't cook anything but he is a master chef at breakfast food. Eddie is the same way." Loren smiled Katy gave her a squeeze before she walked into the kitchen to check on Max.

Katy was getting plates down when she peeked out the door and saw Loren and Eddie sitting on the couch. Eddie had his arm wrapped around her and was saying something that was making Loren laugh. She elbowed Max. "Look at how cute they are!"

Max smiled, "I told you they would be after I met Loren at Eddie's."

Katy turned back towards Max. "I haven't seen Eddie light up like that in the longest time. She seems perfect for him."

"Eddie was talking to me the other day. He told me she sings and writes her own music. And Katy she is really good at it."

Katy looked back at Loren who was smiling up at Eddie as he was talking. "I wonder why she hasn't done anything with that why is she going into nursing."

Max shrugged, "I don't know all Eddie would say is she was going to be in his contest but her mom died and she hasn't written or sang since."

Katy nodded, "Well we are just going to have to change that won't we?"

Max grabbed her shoulders, "No! No meddling!"

Katy looked at him surprised, "What are you talking about?! Without our meddling he could have been with that Chloe chick still!"

Max sighed giving in, "True but still we should let her work this out for herself." Katy gave him her best puppy dog eyes and Max relented, "Fine! Do what you want but don't drag me into this!"

Katy smiled and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. "So Loren Max told me you are an amazing singer and we need to get you singing again…"

Max dropped a pancake on the floor. "What?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Thanksgiving**

Loren was sitting with Max in the living room helping him build a puzzle when she looked up and saw Eddie squeeze his mom from behind and give her a big kiss on the cheek. Loren smiled, "He really loves his mom doesn't he."

Max looked up at them and smiled, "Yeah he has always been a momma's boy. Ever since he could walk he has always done all he could to make her smile. Something I hope he does for you every day."

Loren looked at Max and smiled, "You raised a wonderful son never doubt that. He is always good to me."

Eddie sat down next to Loren and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head against his. He smiled and kissed her softly. Katy walked in interrupting them. "Loren I know the tradition you and your mom had, so I made a bunch of extra pies and another turkey to bring down to the shelter, if you don't mind me going with you."

Loren jumped up and hugged Katy, "I would love that." Katy smiled and hugged her tighter. Eddie looked at his dad who smiled and slapped him on the shoulder.

Max stood up, "Well we better get going then. You didn't think you could go without us did you?" Loren smiled and shook her head. Max went in the kitchen to help Katy grab the food. Loren wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck. He looked down at her and smiled he kissed her softly. All Loren could do was hug him tightly. Eddie squeezed her and lifted her off the ground making her laugh.

…

They all walked into the shelter and Loren was immediately brought up in a large bear hug by an elderly black woman. "Loren honey how have you been?"

Loren smiled, "I have been good."

"I was so worried you wouldn't be coming this year after everything that happened! Everyone would have missed you like crazy!" Loren smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Thanks June. Oh June this is Max and Katy Duran and my boyfriend Eddie."

"Wow Loren you brought a whole bunch of hands to help! It's great to meet you!" June brought all three of them into a group hug. "Come in! Come in!"

June rushed them into a big room with a bunch of people lined up waiting to get food. June took the turkey from Katy and handed it to an elderly black man in the back. "Joe carve this baby up!" Joe smiled and took the turkey. June grabbed some of the pies and she and Katy started cutting them up.

Loren was standing with Eddie and Max when a voice came from behind. "Loren girl is that you?"

Loren smiled and hugged a lady who was wearing almost rags and was missing a few teeth but was still smiling like she just won the lottery. "Margie! How are you?"

"I'm great dear who are these handsome men with you?"

Loren laughed, "Margie this is my boyfriend Eddie and his dad Max."

Margie smiled a large grin, "Wow Loren you sure have good taste."

Loren smirked, "I suppose I do!"

"Well come on everyone is so excited to see you!" Margie dragged her away before she could say anything. Eddie and Max watched in amazement as all the people brightened at the sight of her.

June walked up behind them, "Come on boys I have a job for you!" They both followed her into the other room.

Loren was helping June and Katy hand out slices of pie, "June where are Eddie and Max?"

"Oh I got them setting up the Christmas tree!"

Loren smiled she finished handing out the last few pieces then walked over opening the door to the other room. All the little kids were sitting by the far as Max and Eddie were telling a story. A little girl was sitting in Eddie's lap. Loren leaned on the doorframe and smiled. Katy came up behind her and rested her hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Loren."

Loren looked at her, "For what?"

"For making this the best Thanksgiving and for this moment"

Loren saw tears in her eyes. She squeezed her hand before she walked over to Eddie and knelt down wrapping her arms around him from behind. He rested his head against her chest as they listened to Max. Katy watched them all with a smile on her face she turned to June as she approached. "I want to know how we can help." June smiled and motioned her to follow her to the office.

…

Eddie opened the apartment door, Loren suddenly felt him jump back into her she stumbled and grabbed onto the back of his shirt. He swung his arm back to catch her squeezing her against the back of him. Loren heard his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Loren smacked him on the back and spoke with a muffled voice. "Eddie let me go!" She felt him hesitate before he released her pulling her forward but he kept his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Loren saw a young blonde woman sitting on the couch with her arms folded. Loren recognized her but couldn't quite remember who she was.

"Eddie with the holidays rolling around I realized how wrong I was. I am so sorry please give me another chance."

Suddenly it hit her she knew who she was. But suddenly she tensed it was Chloe Carter Eddie's ex-girlfriend. "You must be Chloe…"

Chloe looked at her, "And you must be the stupid valley girl Eddie is wasting his time with."

Eddie scoffed, "Seriously Chloe you wanted nothing to do with me until you found out I was dating someone else. Once I stopped thinking about you and fell in love with someone else you had to get in the picture again didn't you?"

Loren looked up at him. Had he just said what she thought he did, "Love? Please Eddie obviously it's just a rebound."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "It's been like five months since we broke up Chloe, it's too late for rebounds don't you think?"

Chloe just sniffed, "Eddie you can't tell me you haven't missed me over the holidays!"

"Actually this has been the best holiday I have had in a long time." He looked down at Loren and kissed her forehead.

Loren turned to her, "I know how it feels to lose someone you care about Chloe."

Chloe glared at her, "You don't know anything!" She shoved past them and walked out. Eddie shut the door and walked over to the piano grabbing a key.

"Good thing she left this." Eddie pocketed the key and smiled before he walked upstairs. Loren was going to go up after him but decided he might need some time. She sat down at the piano and began to play.

Eddie was lying on his bed when he heard music from downstairs. He stood up and walked down quietly. He saw Loren playing a tune. He took out his phone and hit record as she began to sing.

_I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat  
I shouldn't be crying  
Tears were for the weaker days, I'm stronger now  
Or so I say, but something's missing_

Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me  
Through the glass of a two-sided mirror  
Whatever it is, it's just laughing at me  
And I just wanna scream

What now, I just can't figure it out  
What now, I guess  
I'll just wait it out, wait it out  
What now, what now

I found the one, he changed my life  
But was it me that changed  
And he just happened to come at the right time  
I'm supposed to be in love but I'm numb again

Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me  
Through the glass of a two-sided mirror  
Whatever it is, it's just sitting there laughing at me  
And I just wanna scream

What now, I just can't figure it out  
What now, I guess  
I'll just wait it out, wait it out  
What now, please tell me, what now

There's no one to call  
'Cause I'm just playing _games__ with them all  
The more I swear I'm happy  
The more that I'm feeling alone_

'Cause I spend every hour  
Just going through the motions  
I can't even get the emotions to come out  
Dry as a bone but I just wanna shout

What now, I just can't figure it out  
What now, I guess  
I'll just wait it out wait it out  
What now, somebody tell me, what now

I don't know where to go  
I don't know what to feel  
I don't know how to cry  
I don't know, oh, oh why

I don't know where to go  
I don't know what to feel  
I don't know how to cry  
I don't know, oh, oh why

I don't know where to go  
I don't know what to feel  
I don't know how to cry  
I don't know, oh, oh why, so what now

Eddie loaded the video onto his YouTube page before he walked over to her. "That was a beautiful song."

Loren jumped when she heard him. She blushed looking down at her hands, "I'm sorry I thought I was alone."

"Are you happy?"

"I'm so happy! I haven't been this happy in almost a year! But I still have things from the past that I feel like I can't get away from."

"And that's okay. Everyone has demons from their past that they struggle to let go of, even me obviously."

Loren laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right as always."

Eddie kissed her softly, "I know we have only been dating for a few days. But I can't see myself with anyone but you."

Loren smiled and kissed him. "I feel the same way."

**What Now by Rihanna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys… Life has been interesting lately… But I decided I need to focus on things that make me happy and two of those things are you all and writing! So hope you like this chapter I am going to try to update all three stories today.**

**Chapter 8 – Diagnosis**

Loren had been sick since thanksgiving. She had continually refused to let Eddie take her to the doctor. But she had finally relented. The doctor had put Loren through a series of tests and now they were just waiting for the doctor to come back. Loren kept fidgeting nervously in her chair. Eddie reached over and grabbed her hand; she smiled at him as the doctor came in.

The doctor sat down solemnly and they both immediately knew something was wrong. Eddie felt Loren squeeze his hand tightly. The doctor looked up at Loren and sighed. "We found some abnormal cells in your blood sample. We tested them… and I am so sorry Ms. Tate… I am afraid you have a form of leukemia.

Loren sucked in sharply, "cancer?"

The doctor nodded sadly. Eddie started shaking his head. "No. That's not possible she doesn't have cancer!"

The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry Mr. Duran…"

Eddie jumped up ripping his hand out of Loren's grasp. "No! Test it again!"

Loren reached up grabbing Eddie's arm. "Eddie…"

Eddie broke down sobbing, "Test it again…"

The doctor walked out giving them a moment. Eddie fell to his knees; He wrapped his arms around Loren's waist and cried. Loren wrapped her arms around him tightly. Eddie felt her wet tears hit the top of his head which only made the reality of their situation that more real.

Loren spoke softly, "Eddie its okay…"

Eddie shook his head, "No it's not. I'm not losing you. I already almost lost you once." Eddie looked up into her eyes and Loren was shocked at the emotion she saw in them. "I love you."

Loren leaned down and kissed him with all the love she could put into a simple kiss. "I love you too. We are going to figure this out. I promise."

Tears began to fall out of his eyes again. Everything felt surreal. He looked at Loren and felt like everything was moving in slow motion. All he could do was just hug her around the waist still kneeling on the floor because he was too weak to stand. He felt Loren hug him tightly and he squeezed her even tighter. He was scared he would never feel her touch again.

…

Eddie and Loren walked out of the cancer clinic. They had been followed by paparazzi. But Eddie made sure to stand in between them and Loren as they walked. They got into the car and the driver headed for the apartment. Loren looked over at Eddie and saw he was lost in thought. She thought about what had happened with the specialist.

_A woman with brown hair met them at the door. "You must be Loren. I'm Amy; I am the doctor who will be working with you. Now I just want to talk about some of the things that we ask you to do while being treated. Wear a mask if you are out in public or around others who are sick because your immune system will be down once you start chemo therapy. I want you to take a break from school while you are doing treatments you don't need any added stress. Also do you want to stay at home or in the hospital?"Eddie said home before Loren could say anything. Amy nodded, "Very well, I suggest a home nurse then."_

_Eddie shook his head, "No if anyone is taking care of her I am."_

_Amy sighed, "Mr. Duran I know you mean well but…"_

_Eddie interrupted, "No buts, if you want someone to take care of her I am. Teach me what I have to do."_

Loren shook herself out of her thoughts and looked over at Eddie who was still looking out the window saying nothing.

…

As they got to the apartment paparazzi swarmed them yelling. "Which one of you has cancer?" and "Are you dying?" One man got in Loren's face and bumped her. Eddie jumped in between them and shoved the man.

Eddie yelled, "Back off! All of you!" Loren put her face in Eddie's chest. He pulled her close and walked her inside quickly.

Jeffery met them at the door. "I'm sorry Mr. Duran I will double the security on the place."

Eddie just shook his head and headed for the elevator. Loren squeezed Jeffery's arm before Eddie pulled her away.

…

Loren woke up the next morning and left a note for Eddie before she left. She got down to the lobby and saw Jeffery behind the desk. "Ms Tate! How can I help you?"

Loren smiled, "You could get me a car."

Jeffery nodded and called the car service. He turned to her when he was done, "Are you sure about this Ms. Tate? There are paparazzi everywhere out there."

Loren looked at him, "Yes. I'm not going to stay in and hide even if that is what Eddie wants. I still have to live my life."

Jeffery hesitated, "So the rumors are true then?"

Loren smiled again, "Yes I have cancer. But I'm not dying yet."

The car pulled up and Loren pushed open the door shoving through the paparazzi and camera flashes.

…

The car pulled up to the University. She told the driver to wait because she would only be a minute. As she walked inside she ran into Mel. She smiled, "Loren! How have you been?"

Loren smiled slightly as she continued walking. Mel fell into step with her. "I have been good. Just had to stop by and talk to the dean about school."

Mel raised her eyebrows, "Oh? Is something wrong?"

Loren just sighed as she continued walking, "I am taking time off from school."

Mel stopped and grabbed Loren's arm stopping her as well, "What?! You can't be serious?"

Loren looked at her, "School just isn't working out for me right now."

Mel sighed, "This doesn't have to do with Eddie…"

Loren gave her a look that made her stop talking. "Eddie has been nothing but supportive of me and my decisions. He would never try to tell me what to do."

Mel's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Well I don't understand what else it could be…"

"I have cancer Mel." Loren walked into the dean's office without looking back to see her reaction.

…

Eddie had woken up and seen Loren's note saying she had "things to do" and he was now driving all over town looking for her. He finally decided he would just go home and wait. He opened the door and something immediately felt wrong. He ran up the stairs to Loren's room… It was empty. She was gone. He saw a note and picked it up reading.

_Eddie,_

_I love you so much. You're my best friend and always will be. But when I saw you cry at the hospital… I just can't ask you to put yourself through this especially if I don't make it. I'm sorry._

_Goodbye Eddie,_

_Loren_

Eddie crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room. He walked down the stairs and slammed his hands on the piano as he sat down.

...

The car pulled up to the hospital extended stay building. She looked over at Jeffery who insisted on driving her. She squeezed his hand. "Thanks Jeffery for everything."

He nodded and gave her a hug before he got out and helped her get her things inside.

…

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've __followed__ you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still __learning__ to love  
Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something_

**Say something by great big world**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys' I just wanted to give a shout out to all the people who PM me about my stories especially **_** .9**_** who not only PMs me but reviews all of my stories! You are amazing! I love all of you and I love writing it is one of my passions so your support means the world to me!**

**Chapter 9 – Say Something**

Eddie slammed his fists on the keys and stood up walking away. It was over. The best thing in his life was gone. What was God's plan for him why was he destined to lose everything that meant anything to him. He grabbed his laptop which was a mistake every website had pictures of Loren leaving the apartment with her stuff. He looked at one picture of her. She had her sunglasses on to hide her eyes but he could tell she had been crying. She was the only person he could see spending the rest of his life with. Why had things turned out this way? He slammed his laptop shut and was about to go upstairs when he heard a knock at the door.

…

Loren was sitting in the chair by the window in her hospital room. She was fighting every urge she had to call Eddie or leave to go see him. It was better this way. He didn't deserve to go through this. He was such an amazing person and she felt like she was falling apart without his steady presence with her. She wanted nothing more than to feel his lips against hers or to have his arms wrapped tightly around her with her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She pulled out her notebook and wrote down lyrics that had been forming in her head since she had been diagnosed.

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended so soon_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_The moment that I saw you cry_

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make everything, all right…_

_I'll always remember…_

_It was late afternoon…_

_In places no one would find…_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

She closed the notebook as tears began to fall on the pages smearing the ink. She didn't want to do this alone.

…

Eddie immediately burst into tears at the sight of his mom. She had pulled him into a tight embrace telling everything was going to be okay. She went to the kitchen and made them some tea. She handed him a cup and sat down curling her legs underneath her holding her cup as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

Eddie sighed, "I don't even know what happened. I woke up and she left a note saying she had things to do so I went looking for her. I couldn't find her so I came back here and by the time I got here she was gone and she left this." Eddie reached in his pocket and pulled out the crumpled note and handed it to his mom.

Katy read it silently. She could almost feel the pain that Loren must have felt writing this. She set the note on the coffee table and turned to Eddie. "I'm so sorry Eddie…"

Eddie held back tears as his mom squeezed his arm in comfort. "What did I do wrong? Can you at least tell me that?"

Katy sat up straight, "Eddie you listen to me. You are my boy you did nothing wrong and neither did she. You love each other and in her mind this is how she showed her love for you. She didn't want you to go through the pain that it would take to go through what she is going through so she thought it would be easier to go through it alone. You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong. She needs you Eddie. She is being stubborn she has been by herself for so long she doesn't remember what it's like to have someone there supporting you. She needs that more than she realizes."

Eddie sniffed and nodded as his mom squeezed his shoulder again. "I need your help with something." Katy nodded.

…

Loren heard her laptop beep. She walked over and opened it. Eddie's website popped up with a new video. There was a caption that said _my new song called Say Something. I hope the person who inspired this song hears this. _She clicked it, she saw Eddie sitting at his piano. The slow melody started.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've __followed__ you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still __learning__ to love  
Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something_

Loren felt hot tears scorching her cheeks as she saw him fade out on the screen. She shut the laptop and curled up on the bed hugging a pillow to her chest. She reached for her phone when someone walked in. It was Amy, "Loren are you ready to start your treatment?"

Loren nodded and walked out of the room leaving the phone behind…

…

Eddie finished loading the video and turned to his mom. She smiled sadly at him and opened her arms. He hugged her tightly. She spoke with a muffled voice, "That was a beautiful song Ed. I'm sure she will love it.

**Say Something by A Great Big World.**


End file.
